The Next Generation of Heroes: Prologue
by FI.The World Arcana
Summary: Prologue dari anggota member dari Aisha Uzumaki-Gremory, putri dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Rias Gremory serta Kagami Sitri, putra dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sona Sitri yang merupakan karakter utama dalam fic The Next Generation of Heroes. Pair: Kagami x Aisha, Arashi x Lilith x Izumi, Minato x Aigis, Nazca x Leary, Keith x Freya x Velvet, and many more. Real story coming soon.
1. Prologue - Aisha Side Part I(Aisha)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part I: Aisha

 **Namaku adalah Aisha Gremory Uzumaki** , **putri dari pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan ketiga fraksi supernatural melawan _Khaos Brigade_ yang dipimpin oleh Hinata Hyuuga yang telah mengkhianati pemimpin _Khaos Brigade_ terdahulu yang merupakan ibu dari sahabatku yang bernama Lilith** **dan juga mantan heiress dari klan Gremory** **yang saat ini dipegang oleh putra pamanku yang merupakan seorang _Maou Lucifer_**.

 **Aku juga merupakan heiress dari _House of Uzumaki_ meskipun aku tidak menginginkan ini sama sekali**. **Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan dan pengalaman menjadi sebuah heiress seperti kakakku yang bernama Natsumi atau tidak sekalem dan sepintar adikku yang bernama Arashi**... **Aku hanyalah sebuah gadis dengan jiwa sebebas angin dan tidak ingin mempunyai beban atau tanggung jawab yang merepotkan seperti ini**.

 **Mengenai kemampuan**... **Aku mewarisi kedua kemampuan ayah dan ibuku**. **Aku mewarisi kemampuan chakra yang diwarisi dari ayahku dan juga _Power of Destruction_ milik ibuku**, **jadi aku bisa membuat _Rasengan_ dengan mencampurkan chakraku dan _Power of Destruction_ milikku**, **aku juga menamai teknikku itu dengan nama _Rasen_** - ** _Destruction_** , **keren kan**? **Hehehe**. **Oh ya** , **aku juga mempunyai kekuatan rantai chakra sama seperti onee** - **chan** **yang aku dan dia warisi dari nenekku dan sepupu ayahku yang bernama Karin meskipun Arashi tidak mewarisinya**? **Apa rantai chakra yang aku dan onee** - **chan punya itu hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan dari klan _Uzumaki_ dan karena Arashi bukan perempuan jadi dia tidak mendapatkan kekuatan itu ya**, **hmmm**...

 **Aku sendiri dikatakan oleh keluargaku memiliki kemiripan dengan kaa** - **chan dengan rambut merah cantiknya yang panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya dan yang membedakanku dengan kaa** - **chan hanyalah mata biruku yang aku warisi dari tou** - **chan**. **Ukuran dadaku juga sebesar ibuku bahkan lebih sedikit tapi kalau kau melihat tubuhku dengan tatapan mesum** , **akan aku hajar atau aku serang kau dengan _Rasen_** - ** _Destruction_** **milikku sampai mampus** **fufufu** , **kaaahhhh**!!! **A** - **Aku jadi terdengar sama sadisnya dengan Akeno** - **kaachan dan Arashi** - **kun kalau sifat sadis** - **nya sedang kumat**.

 **Omong** - **omong**... **Ada seseorang yang sangat aku benci namun aku sukai juga namanya Kagami Sitri** , **dia adalah anak pertama dari paman Sasuke dan bibi Sona** **yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival dari kaa** - **chan dan tou** - **chan** , **dia juga merupakan kakak dari Izumi** - **chan yang merupakan sahabat Arashi** - **kun**. **Dia sebenarnya pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan kulit putihnya dan rambutnya hitamnya dan gaya rambutnya yang kata tou** - **chan mengingatkannya pada paman Sasuke saat dia masih muda dan dia juga mempunyai mata berwarna onyx yang diselimuti oleh kacamatanya sama seperti** **bibi Sona** , **bibi Tsubaki** **dan Izumi** - **chan tapi ugh**... **Sifatnya sangat menjengkelkan**!!! **Dia selalu meremehkanku karena aku adalah seorang perempuan dan itu membuatku jengkel**. **Pada puncaknya aku memintanya untuk berduel dengan dirinya di sekolah yang dibuat bibi Sona yang impiannya untuk membuat sekolah untuk iblis semua golongan mau itu _Low_** - ** _Class_** , **_Mid_** - ** _Class_** **dan _High_** - ** _Class_** **tercapai**. **Pada awalnya aku dan dia seimbang** , **aku berhasil mengimbangi sihir es yang dia kuasai dari bibinya yang merupakan _Maou Leviathan_ dan dia juga bisa mengimbangi gabungan kekuatan chakraku dan _Power of Destruction_ tapi kemudian dia tiba**- **tiba saja melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya ke saku bajunya lalu mata onyx** - **nya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe dan semuanya pun berubah**. **Semua seranganku bisa terbaca olehnya dan dia berhasil membalas seranganku**... **Akhirnya aku pun dikalahkan olehnya dihadapan Lilith** , **Arashi** , **Izumi** - **chan** **dan para siswa yang lain**. **Dia telah mengalahkank** **u dan dia telah mempermalukanku di hadapan orang banyak**. **Aku benci padanya sangat benci sampai** - **sampai aku mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan malah mengusap** - **ngusap rambut merah crimson** - **ku** , **lalu pergi begitu saja** **bersama dengan Izumi** - **chan**. **Setelah kekalahan itu aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari orang untuk kujadikan anggota peerageku sekaligus sebagai teman** , **rekan dan saudara lalu aku akan mengalahkan si Kagami brengsek** **itu**...

 **Tapi tanpa kami berdua sadari** , **kejahatan akan menunjukkan taringnya sekali lagi dan sepertinya aku dan Kagami akan terlibat dalam masalah ini**...

-To Be Continued-

AN: Prologue buat Aisha is done. Hei teman-teman, perkenalkan fic baru ane yang merupakan fic sekuel dari Heroes From Another World yaitu The Next Generation of Heroes tapi karena menurut ane kalau rilis sekarang entar ketahuan spoiler ending fic Heroes From Another World maka ane buat prologue dulu baru chapter 1. Chapter 1 sendiri akan lama soalnya prologue fic ini tergolong panjang soalnya satu prologue buat satu char dan setiap prologue akan menceritakan tentang Aisha serta Kagami dan para peeragenya. Buat sekarang masih Aisha Side jadi prologuenya tentang dia dan anggota peeragenya setelah itu baru Kagami Side yang menceritakan tentang Kagami dan para peeragenya. Buat chapter depan adalah prologue tentang Lilith, sahabat dan Queen dari Aisha. Natsumi disini punya peerage tapi cerita mereka gak masuk prologue.

Info Peerage:

Aisha Gremory Uzumaki:

King: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki

Queen: Lilith Otsutsuki.

Bishop: Arashi Uzumaki, Yu Narukami.

Rook: Nazca, Velvet Crowe.

Knight: Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki.

Pawn: Keith Glory.

Kagami Sitri:

Queen: ???

Bishop: Izumi Uchiha(Bukan pacar Itachi di Light Novel), Minato Arisato.

Rook: ???

Knight: Shirou Emiya

Pawn: ???

Yang ada saran monggo ditambahkan sebelum ane menetapkan pilihan di chapter 2 atau 3.


	2. Prologue - Aisha Side Part II(Lilith)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part II: Lilith

 **Namaku adalah Lilith Otsutsuki, putri dari sang shinobi keturunan klan _Otsutsuki_ terakhir yang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki dan mantan ketua dari _Khaos Brigade_ yang bernama Ophis meskipun banyak dari anggota 3 fraksi yang terkejut karena kaa-chan bisa hamil dan melahirkanku karena dia merupakan naga yang tidak punya jenis kelamin tapi aku tidak peduli karena cinta mereka berdua dan nyatanya hubungan mereka berdua membuatku terlahir ke dunia ini dan aku bangga menjadi putri mereka meskipun tou-chan dan kaa-chan agak protektif padaku... Ya mau gimana lagi, aku ini anak tunggal mereka.**

 **Kalo soal kekuatan, aku sama seperti sahabatku sekaligus King-ku yang bernama Aisha yang mewarisi kekuatan dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku mewarisi kemampuan mengendalikan chakra sama seperti tou-chan dan juga karena darah nagaku yang berasal dari kaa-chan, aku bisa berubah menjadi naga dan menambahkan seluruh kemampuanku berkali-kali lipat. Aku juga mempunyai _Doujutsu_ sama seperti kedua bersaudara yang bernama Kagami dan Izumi itu. Bedanya mata mereka yang bernama _Sharingan_ itu memiliki kemampuan untuk memprediksi serangan musuh dan melakukan _Genjutsu_ sedangkan aku tidak begitu tahu akan kemampuan mataku yang bernama _Tenseigan_ tapi aku dengar dari kaa-chan kalau kekuatan mataku dan tou-chan sangatlah kuat sampai-sampai bisa memanggil jiwa orang yang telah mati dan menghidupkannya kembali tapi dengan bayaran kehilangannya fungsi melihat salah satu Tenseigan kami itulah yang membuat ayah hanya bisa melihat dengan satu mata saja dan matanya yang telah kehilangan fungsi melihatnya, dia tutup dengan eye patch miliknya. Aku pernah bertanya pada kaa-chan siapakah orang yang dihidupkan tou-chan dengan Tenseigan miliknya tapi dia tidak pernah menjawabnya.**

 **Soal fisik aku sama seperti kaa-chan dengan rambutku yang berwarna hitam panjang dan aku kepang satu. Aku juga memiliki payudara yang berukuran lumayan memang tidak sebesar Aisha tapi setidaknya payudaraku lebih besar dari punya kaa-chan. Tidak seperti Aisha yang selalu memakai dress atau baju berwarna merah bercampur hitam, aku selalu memakai baju berkerah dan berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna hitam membuatku selalu dipanggil Gothic Girl oleh rekan-rekanku sesama anggota peerage dari Aisha meskipun Kazuto-san dan Velvet-san sama-sama menggunakan pakaian serba hitam sepertiku, huft...**

 **Soal kenapa aku bisa menjadi queen dari peerage Aisha, itu cukup panjang. Aku yang merupakan anak dari kaa-chan yang merupakan mantan ketua dari _Khaos Brigade_ selalu diincar untuk dibunuh oleh para mantan member dari _Khaos_ _Brigade_ yang memboikot dan bergabung dengan Hinata Hyuga karena mengganggap kaa-chan telah mengkhianati mereka yang bersekutu dengan orang tua dari Aisha dan Kagami sekaligus ketiga fraksi. Tou-chan dan kaa-chan bukanlah orang yang lemah terlebih saat seluruh kekuatan kaa-chan yang dicuri oleh Hinata Hyuuga kembali kepadanya saat Hinata Hyuuga terbunuh oleh paman Naruto... Mereka berhasil menumbangkan beberapa sosok yang ingin mengincarku dan menghilangkanku dari dunia ini tapi tou-chan dan kaa-chan tetap saja khawatir padaku dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkanku ke _Underworld_ dan menitipkan kami di rumah keluarga _Uzumaki_. Paman Naruto dan 3 istrinya yaitu bibi Rias, bibi Sara dan bibi Akeno tidak masalah akan hal itu dan meminta mereka berdua untuk mempercayakanku kepada mereka. Aku juga berteman baik dengan Aisha dan tidak lama kami pun menjadi sahabat. Aku juga sudah mulai mengganggap Natsumi-san yang merupakan kakak dari Aisha seperti kakakku sendiri dan saat Aisha mendapatkan _Evil Pieces_ miliknya pertama kali, aku pun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _Queen_ -nya karena walaupun Aisha kuat tapi dia tidak sepintar atau setenang adiknya karena itulah sebagai sahabat aku harus selalu berada di sisinya dan membantunya karena kebodohan, kenaifan dan sifat temperamentalnya bisa membuat dirinya terbunuh dan sebagai sahabat dan _Queen_ -nya aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.**

 **Mengenai keputusanku menjadi iblis ini membuat kaa-chan sedikit murka dan ingin mem-bumi hanguskan seluruh _Underworld_ tapi aku berhasil menenangkan kemarahan kaa-chan lagipula aku tidak begitu keberatan karena perubahan statusku dari _Human_ - _Dragon Hybrid_ menjadi _Devil Dragon Hybrid_. Kenapa? Karena pencarian peerage Aisha untuk menunjukkan jati diri sekaligus kemampuannya pada Kagami membuatku bertemu orang-orang yang bisa aku, Aisha dan Arashi-kun anggap rekan serta sahabat bahkan keluarga. Yu-san yang Aisha dan Natsumi-neesama temukan mati di kota tempat tinggal pamannya yang bernama _Inaba_ tapi beruntungnya Aisha bisa menyelamatkannya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai iblis, pada awalnya dia terlihat tidak bisa menerima fakta akan dirinya yang menjadi iblis tapi dia akhirnya bisa menerimanya dan menjadu rekan terpercaya kami yang loyal pada Aisha. Kazuto-san dan kekasihnya Asuna-san yang meninggal karena sebuah game _Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games_ ( _VRMMORPG_ ) mematikan yang bernama _Sword Art Online_ meskipun Kazuto-san bisa hidup lagi dengan ajaib dan meminta Tuhan, ugh... Iblis atau siapapun untuk menyembuhkan Asuna-san lalu Aisha pun datang memenuhi panggilan dia bersamaku dan dia pun berhasil mengobatinya dengan _Advanced Medical Ninjutsu_ yang dia pelajari dari Sakura-san dan lalu Kazuto-san pun meminta Aisha untuk menjadikan mereka iblis sebagai balas budi Kazuto-san pada Aisha yang telah menyembuhkan Asuna-san dan dia tidak ingin berjauhan dengannya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Nazca-san aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tapi dari keadaannya dan temannya yang bernama Leary-san cukup mengkhawatirkan, mereka kehilangan Mana yang cukup banyak dan khusus untuk Nazca-san... Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka lebam dan juga banyak luka lainnya beruntungnya Aisha dan Natsumi-neesama berada dekat disana dan mereinkarnasikan mereka berdua, Nazca-san menjadi Rook Aisha dan Leary-san menjadi Bishop Natsumi-neesama menemani Knight dari Natsumi-neesama yaitu Akame-san. Bicara soal Velvet-san, aku dan Aisha menemukan dia yang sedang berniat untuk membalas dendam pada pembunuh adiknya yang bernama Laphicet... Dia memutuskan bergabung dengan kami setelah kami mengalahkan dan membunuh sosok yang telah membunuh adik dan kakaknya yaitu Artorius Collbrande. Dia juga memiliki perasaan pada Pawn Aisha yang memakan tujuh Bidak Pawn dan satu bidak Pawn Mutasi untuk menghidupkannya yang tewas karena pertarungannya dengan _Great Red_... Pada awalnya aku dan Aisha tidak percaya tapi setelah mendengar pendeskripsian darinya baru aku kami berdua percaya. Tapi aku agak kasihan pada Velvet-san karena Keith-san tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaannya tapi aku dan yang lain tidak bisa menyalahkan dia mengingat dia pernah sakit hati karena cintanya yang tidak terbalas.**

 **Aku juga mempunyai sebuah perasaan pada Arashi-kun tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku takut kalau aku akan bernasib sama dengan Velvet-san terlebih bukan hanya aku saja yang menyukai Arashi-kun tapi Izumi adik dari Kagami juga dan Arashi-kun juga terlihat dekat dengan Izumi beda dengan dua kakak mereka yang selalu bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing walaupun aku tahu mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama satu sama lain** , **sigh**...

-To Be Continued-

AN: Lilith Prologue done!!! Kali ini ane menceritakan tentang anak dari mantan musuh bebuyutan Naruto dan mantan ketua **_Khaos Brigade_**. Lilith sendiri adalah sahabat dan **_Queen_** dari Aisha, dan juga she have a crush kepada Arashi meskipun dia harus bersaing dengan love rivalnya yaitu Izumi Uchiha. Oh ya berkat saran salah satu reader ane mensapatkan sosok **_Rook_** buat peerage Kagami yaitu Ken Kaneki atau ane harus make nama Haise Sasaki. Apa ada yang bisa ngasih saran buat peerage Kagami yang lain? Kalo bisa buat **_Queen_** Kagami itu cantik, kuat dan agak seksi jadi bisa membuat **_Crimson_** - ** _Maelstrom Princess_** cemburu. Yosh, sampai disini dulu teman-teman... Part III akan menceritakan tentang Arashi, adik dari Natsumi dan Aisha sekaligus **_Bishop_** dari Aisha.

Review:

666-Avanger:

Segera kalau ada ide... BTW, fanfic ini pas prologue udah kelar dan udah masuk chap utama ane akan selalu rilis bersamaan sama Heroes From Another World.

Jockz648:

Ken Kaneki boleh juga tuh tapi bisa gak kasih background yang cocok biar dia bisa masuk dengan pas di fic ini apalagi di canon Kaneki udah nikah gak kaya rekan-rekannya di peerage Kagami. Naruto belom mati kok di fic sekuel ini.

Firman Kyle Mazzini:

Ane mau aja update Heroes From Another World tapi belom ada ide... Ane mau bikin battle Naruto vs Rizevim greget gak Naruto auto win karena SG Rizevim gak berfungsi pada Naruto yang gak punya SG

Guest

Arashi kekuatan sebenarnya terletak di **_Fuinjutsu_** dan **_Jikukan Hiraishin_** ditambah dengan **_Holy Lightning_** jadi yup... Dia punya kemampuan kedua orang tuanya.


	3. Prologue - Aisha Side Part III(Arashi)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part III: Arashi

 **Namaku adalah Arashi Uzumaki**... **Putra dari Naruto Uzumaki** , **salah satu pahlawan perang antara 3 fraksi** **melawan _Khaos Brigade_** **dan juga Akeno Himejima** , **_Queen_** **dari Rias Gremory** **yang merupakan ibu dari kakakku yang bernama Aisha**. **Aku juga mempunyai kakak lain yaitu Natsumi Uzumaki** , **anak dari** **tou** - **chan dan _Queen_** - **nya yang bernama Sara**... **Dia adalah yang tertua dari kami bertiga**.

 **Seperti Aisha** - **nee** **dan _Queen_** - **nya yaitu Lilith** - **san**... **Aku juga memiliki kemampuan dari kedua orang tua** - **ku**. **_Chakra_ yang kuwarisi dari tou**- **chan dan juga _Holy Lightning_ milik kaa**- **chan** **yang dia warisi dar** **i kakekku yaitu _Baraqiel_**. **Seperti Natsumi** - **nee dan Aisha** - **nee aku juga bisa menggunakan _Rasengan_ meskipun aku tidak terlalu sering memakainya karena aku lebih suka menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ atau _Hiraishin_ dan kemudian menyerang dengan serangan _Holy Lightning Blade_** **milikku**.

 **Soal penampilan aku tidak sama seperti** **Natsumi** - **nee atau Aisha** - **nee yang mewarisi rambut dari ibunya tapi aku mewarisi rambut pirang dari tou** - **chan dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan kaa** - **chan**. **Gaya rambutku juga agak sama dengan tou** - **chan yang membedakan kami hanyalah cambangku sedikit panjang seperti Minato** - **jiji dan juga kalau tou** - **chan memakai ikat kepala dengan simbol _Aliansi Shinobi_**... **Aku tidak memakainya tapi aku mengenakan sebuah headset yang terhubung ke** ** _I_** - ** _Pod_ milikku tapi sebagai gantinya aku** **memakai sebuah armband dengan simbol _Aliansi Shinobi_ di lengan tanganku**. **Aku juga memakai baju t** - **shirt** **berwarna** **hitam dan aku tutupi dengan jaket berwarna jingga** , **aku juga mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam**. **Di te** **lapak tangan kananku terdapat sebuah tato yang merupakan segelku untuk menyimpan baran** **g** - **barang yang biasanya kupakai untuk bertarun** **g**. **Oh ya tidak seperti Natsumi** - **nee dan Aisha** - **nee**... **Aku mempunyai 2 guratan yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing seperti tou** - **chan**.

 **Soal sifat aku tidak temperamental dan tidak sabaran seperti Aisha** - **nee tapi bersikap tenang dan suka menganalisa musuh sebelum menyerang**. **Kadang aku juga tidak suka jika ada yang mengataiku Aisha** - **nee bodoh**. **Memang dia tidak sepintar aku atau Natsumi** - **nee tapi menurutku dia itu jenius**. **Buktinya dia bisa membuat _Rasengan_ yang dia buat dari kombinasi _Chakra_ dan juga _Power of Destruction_ miliknya seperti tou**- **chan yang bisa membuat _Rasenshuriken_ dengan menggabungkan _Rasengan_ dan chakra _Fuuton_ miliknya melebihi Minato**- **jiji**... **Aku saja tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan** ** _Holy Lightning_ milikku**. **Oh ya seperti ibuku aku juga seorang sadist** , **tapi tidak begitu menunjukkannya**. **Tapi terkadang kalau Aisha** - **nee atau anggota peeragenya dan juga _Knight_ dari Natsumi**- **nee yang bernama Akame yang brutal menyerang musuh** , **aku terlihat menikmatinya**. **Ya mau gimana lagi** , **aku putra dari Akeno Himejima** **yang terkenal dengan sifat sadis** - **nya dan masokis** - **nya beruntungnya aku tidak mewarisi sifat masokis dari ka** **a** - **chan**.

 **Oh ya aku dekat dengan** **Yu** - **san dan Nazca** - **san karena status kita sebagai anggota peerage laki** - **laki di peerage Aisha** - **nee** **dan aku senang karena mereka dan yang lain tidak memperlakukan aku istimewa karena aku merupakan adik dari Aisha** - **nee**. **Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Keith** - **san tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya hanya saja dia agak antisosial dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan yang lain** , **yang aku lihat pernah berkomunikasi dengan dia hanyalah Velvet** - **san dan Aisha** - **nee jika dia memiliki sebuah kontrak untuknya. Aku juga sangat dekat dengan Izumi** - **chan walaupun kedua kakak kami tidak terlihat akur satu sama lain** **dan juga Lilith** - **san yang terkadang agak malu untuk bicara padaku**. **Kalau boleh jujur aku menyukai mereka berdua**... **Aku menyukai Lilit** **h** - **san karena rambut hitam cantiknya yang halus dan juga wajah manisnya sedangkan Izumi** - **chan walaupun wajahnya selalu datar dan serius setiap waktu sama seperti kakaknya dan kedua ibunya** , **aku menyukai matanya apalagi saat dia memakai _Sharingan_** **miliknya** **meskipun mata dia terlapisi kacamata**. **Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku ini tapi aku tidak berani karena aku takut kalau Aisha** - **nee akan marah kalau aku menyukai _Queen_** **milikny** **a dan juga aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Izumi** - **chan**. **Lagipula kadang mereka berdua aneh** , **setiap bertemu pasti mereka berdua akan bertatapan tajam dan bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing sama seperti Kagami** - **san dan Aisha** - **nee**? **Ada apa dengan mereka berdua ya**? **Haaah** , **aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran wanita**.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Arashi prologue is done? Bagaimana... Gak penasaran sama kekuatan dan penampilan Arashi lagi kan hehehe... Oh ya di chap ini dijelaskan kalau Lilith dan Arashi mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain tapi dia juga ada rasa pada rival Lilith yaitu Izumi Uchiha, anak dari Sasuke dan Tsubaki sekaligus merupakan adik dari Kagami. BTW, udah chap 3 tapi saya belum mendapatkan nama buat ** _Queen_** , **_Knight_** dan **_Pawn_** buat Kagami meskipun saya udah dapet 2 nama buat **_Rook_** Kagami yaitu Ken Kaneki dari **_Tokyo Ghoul_** dan juga Naoki Kishima aka **_Demi_** - ** _Fiend_** dari **_Shin Megami Tensei III_** : **_Nocturne_**. Apa ada saran?

Aisha Peerage Info:

King: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki(OC)

Queen: Lilith Otsutsuki(OC)

Bishop: Arashi Uzumaki(OC), Yu Narukami( ** _Shin Megami Tensei_** : **_Persona 4_** )

Knight: Kazuto Kirigaya( ** _Sword Art Online_** ), Asuna Yuuki( ** _Sword Art Online_** )

Rook: Nazca( ** _Chaos Ring 3_** ), Velvet Crowe( ** _Tales of Berseria_** )

Pawn: Keith Glory( ** _Asdivine Dios_** )

Peerage Kagami:

King: Kagami Sitri

Queen:

Bishop: Izumi Uchiha(OC), Minato Arisato( ** _Shin Megami Tensei_** : **_Persona 3_** )

Knight: Shirou Emiya( ** _Fate_** / ** _Stay Night_** )

Rook: Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki( ** _Tokyo Ghoul_** ), Naoki Kishima/ ** _Demi_** - ** _Fiend_** ( ** _Shin Megami Tensei_** **_III_** : **_Nocturne_**

Pawn:

Review:

Arief Karate Shotokan:

Kan udah ada Aisha yang sifatnya menjurus ke Naruto.

Ren:

Kalo langsung ke cerita entar gak ketahuan background karakter-karakternya.

Firman487:

Mungkin tapi bener katamu, entar bakal dijelasin di chapter final **_Heroes From Another World_** tentang Natsumi atau ane yang jelaskan di chapter utama fic ini.

Firman kyle mazzini

Heroes udah rilis kemarin... Beberapa chapter lagi, battle **_Rating Games_** Rias vs Sona, chap extra story pair dari para anggota peerage Naruto, Rias vs Diodora sekaligus kedatangan Shalba dan kematian Issei karena kutukan Samael, diberikannya tubuh baru Issei dari **_Great Re_** ** _d_** , perang **_Khaos Brigade_** vs 3 fraksi... **_Edo Tensei_** dimana-mana.

Jockz648:

Kalau begitu ane bakal cari tahu sendiri deh soalnya ane mau bikin story yang cocok sama Kaneki yang ane mau bikin pairnya canon, Kaneki x Touka.

666-Avanger:

Buat buang waktu sekaligus nyari ide buat fic ane yang lain, toh prologue ini menceritakan background karakter dari peerage Aisha dan Kagami kenapa mereka bisa jadi anggota peeerage mereka berdua.


	4. Prologue - Aisha Side Part IV(Yu)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Yu Narukami x Yukiko Amagi, Minato Arisato x Aigis, Dante Sparda x Trish, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part IV: Yu

 **Halo semuanya** , **namaku Yu Narukami**... **Aku adalah _Bishop_** **dari seorang _High_** - ** _Class Devil_ yaitu** **Aisha** **Gremory Uzumaki sama seperti adiknya yang bernama Arashi**. **Aku adalah pemuda dengan rambut silver bergaya mangkok dengan baju putih dan jaket berwarna hitam dan juga celana jeans berwarna biru kehitaman**. **Aku mempunyai kekuatan bernama Persona yaitu manifestasi dari jiwaku** **sama seperti Bishop Kagami Uchiha yang bernama Minato Arisato**. **Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjadikan dia sebagai anggota peerage** - **nya karena setahuku dari Igor dan Margaret** , **dia seharusnya sudah mati dan terjebak menjadi _Great Seal_ untuk menyegel _Nyx_**

 **Omong** - **omong** , **bicara tentang _Persona_** **milikku**... **Persona milikku adalah _Izanagi_** , **dewa dari mitologi _Shinto_**. **Ya walaupun aku juga bisa menggunakan _Persona Card_ yang lain seperti Arisato-san yang sama**- **sama memegang kekuatan _Wild Card_** **tapi tetap saja _Izanagi_ adalah favoritku karena dia merupakan _Persona_ awalku dan** **wujud terakhir _Izanagi_ yaitu ****Izanagi** **no Okami bisa mengalahkan wujud _Persona_ dari _Izanami no Mikoto_ dengan mudah**.

 **Sebelum aku memberitahukan bagaimana bisa saya bisa bisa bergabung dengan peerage iblis seperti Aisha** - **sama**... **Aku akan memberitahukan masa laluku pada kalian**. **Aku adalah pelajar dari sebuah SMA di Tokyo dan kemudian aku dikirimkan ke _Inaba_** , **tempat dimana paman dan keponakanku yaitu Ryutaro Dojima dan Nanako Dojima tinggal**. **Saat aku tinggal** **dan bersekolah disana**... **Aku terlibat sebuah kontrak dengan Igor dan Margaret mulai mendapat kejadian aneh seperti kematian beberapa orang karena acara TV misterius yaitu _Midnight Channel_**. **Karena itu aku** , **partnerku yang bernama Yosuke** , **Teddie yang selalu memanggilku sensei** , **serta kedua sahabatku Chie dan Yukiko yang ternyata merupakan _Persona User sepertiku dan Yosuke_ pun mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di _Yasoinaba_**. **Kemudian setelah beberapa petualangan serta suka duka yang kita jalani bersama**... **Tim kami yang kami beri nama _Investigation Team_ pun semakin tumbuh dan bertambah besar dengan bergabungnya Kanji Tatsumi**, **pemuda dengan tampang preman dengan hati selembut kapas** , **Rise** **Kujikawa yang merupakan mantan artis yang dulu dikenal dengan nama _Risette_ dan Naoto Shirogane**, **gadis detektif yang suka dikira cowok oleh anak** - **anak di _SMA_ _Yasogami_** **dan dia juga agak mengingatkanku dengan Minato** - **san**. **Apa Naoto** - **chan adalah** **anggota keluarga dari Minato** - **san**.

 **Kami bertujuh ditambah _Teddie_** **yang ternyata merupakan _Persona User_ seperti yang lain bukan hanya harus melawan sisi gelap teman**- **temanku yang berubah menjadi _Shadow_ tapi juga Mitsuo Kubo**, **pemuda yang marah karena ditolak oleh pacarku yaitu Yukiko Amagi** , **Taro Namatame yang merupakan penculik dari Nanako** , **Tohru Adachi yang merupakan anak buah dari pamanku tapi dia berubah menjadi jahat serta psycho karena tekanan** , **dan yang terakhir adalah _Izanami_**. **Biang keladi dari semua kejadian di _Yasoinaba dan dua antek_** - **anteknya yaitu _Kunino Sagiri_ dan _Ameno Sagiri_**.

 **Setelah mengalahkan mereka semua dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang** - **orang di _Yasoinaba_** **dari cengkraman _Shadow_** , **aku pun kembali ke _Tokyo_ untuk menjalankan kuliahku disini dan meninggalkan teman**- **temanku serta _Yukiko_ yang telah menjadi kekasihku**.

 **Setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku** , **aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Yasoinaba_ untuk melamar Yukiko dan aku mendapatkan kabar kalau Adachi lolos dari penjara** **tapi aku mengabaikannya karena menurutku dia bukanlah apa** - **apa di dunia nyata seperti kami sesama _Persona User_**. **Saat sampai di stasiun _Yasoinaba_** , **aku pun bertemu dengannya**. **Dia berubah banyak** , **senyum yang selalu kulihat darinya semenjak aku bertemu dengan pertana kali menghilang**. **Yang ada hanyalah tatapan dingin dan menusuk bagiku**. **Aku panik saat melihat dia mengeluarkan pistolnya yang entah dia dapatkan darimana dan aku pun mencoba merebutnya darinya tapi naas** , **yang ada dia malah berhasil menembakku tepat di dadaku dan dia pun menembakku berkali** - **kali dan meracau tidak jelas sebelum tubuhnya hancur menjadi abu**. **Melihat itu**... **Aku pun berharap ada seseorang yang membantuku** , **entah itu pamanku** , **Yosuke** , **teman** - **temanku yang lain dan Yukiko tapi mereka tidak kunjung datang dan yang kulihat hanyalah dua gadis cantik berambut merah yang mendatangiku dan setelah itu** , **kehidupanku tidak akan sama lagi**.

 **Keesokan harinya aku pun mengetahui kalau memang dua gadis itu menolongku tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku yaitu aku bukanlah manusia lagi tapi iblis**. **Pada awalnya aku tidak menerima atas perubahanku ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi** , **aku ingin selamat dan ini adalah resiko yang aku tanggung**. **Kemanusiaanku telah hilang dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu yaitu Aisha** - **sama yang telah berusaha semampunya untuk menolongku**. **Tapi hanya ada satu pikiranku saat ini**? **Aku adalah iblis saat ini dan iblis dirumorkan memiliki umur yang panjang**. **Jika seperti itu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yukiko jika aku menikahinya**? **Apakah aku akan terus hidup dan melihat Yukiko** **dan keluarga kecil kami** , **paman Dojima, Nanako** - **chan** , **Yosuke dan teman** - **temanku mati sedangkan aku masih akan hidup ratusan atau ribuan tahun**?

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done... Chapter 4 kali ini menceritakan tentang **_Bishop_** Aisha selain adiknya yaitu Arashi yang bernama Yu Narukami atau dulu dikenal dengan nama Seta Souji, MC dari **_Shin Megami Tensei_** : **_Persona 4_**. Disini dia dilema akan takdirnya yang berubah menjadi iblis dan terpaksa menjalani hidupnya dengan pemikiran dia akan hidup lama karena statusnya sebagai iblis dan melihat teman-teman, keluarga dan orang yang dia cintai sebelum dia... Sungguh takdir yang menyedihkan. Next Chap... Pasangan emas dari **_Sword Art Online_** , Kirito aka Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki.

Aisha Peerage:

 ** _King_** : Aisha Gremory Uzumaki( ** _OC_** )

 ** _Queen_** : Lilith Otsutsuki( ** _OC_** )

 ** _Bishop_** : Arashi Uzumaki( ** _OC_** ), Yu Narukami( _ **Shin Megami Tensei** : **Persona 4**_ )

 ** _Knight_** : Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito and Asuna Yuuki( **Sword Art Online** )

 ** _Rook_** : Nazca( ** _Chaos Rings III_** ), Velvet Crowe( ** _Tales of Berseria_** )

 ** _Pawn_** : **_Keith Glory_** ( ** _Asdivine Dios_** )

Kagami Peerage:

 ** _King_** : Kagami Sitri( ** _OC_** )

 ** _Queen_** : Estella Edelweiss( ** _OC_** )

 ** _Bishop_** : Izumi Uchiha( ** _OC_** ), Minato Arisato( ** _Shin Megami Tensei_** : **_Persona 3_** )

 ** _Knight_** : Shirou Emiya( ** _Fate_** / ** _Stay Night_** ), Dante Sparda( ** _Devil May Cry_** )

 ** _Rook_** : Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki( ** _Tokyo Ghoul_** ), Naoki Kishima( ** _Shin Megami Tensei_** **_III_** : **_Nocturne_** )

 ** _Pawn_** : Tatsumi( ** _Akame ga Kill_** ), Shanoa( ** _Castlevania_** : **_Order of Eclessia_** ), Noella Crowley( ** _OC_** )

Review:

Shinji Kazama:

Maaf bro sarannya gak bisa masuk soalnya char request ente ane belum terlalu denger apalagi anime-nya. Ane bisa aja liat di wikia tapi kalau buka sono error mulu jadi gak bisa, maaf. Tapi ane ada penggantinya yaitu Dante Sparda dari **_Devil May Cry_** yang juga tangannya mempunyai kemampuan bernama _**Devil Bringe** **r**_.

666-avanger:

Naruto dan kawan-kawan enggak mati cuma porsi mereka di cerita ini dikit secara ini fanfic tentang Next Generation.

Jockz648:

Haise sama Kaneki itu sama orang tong.

Guest:

Karena ibu dari Kagami itu berasal dari salah satu **_Pillar_** di **_Underworld_** , ditambah dia mantan heiress lagi. Beda kaya Izumi yang ibunya cuma **_Queen_** dari ibunya yang lain. Ya, Keith megang 8 pawn tapi 7 bidak **_Pawn_** normal dan 1 bidak **_Pawn_** mutasi.

Iqball D'Gakarian:

Ya... Prologue masih panjang. Kagami Side aja belom. Buat pertanyaan kedua, belom ada ide vroh.


	5. Prologue - Aisha Side Part V(Nazca)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Yu Narukami x Yukiko Amagi, Minato Arisato x Aigis, Dante Sparda x Trish, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part V: Nazca

 **Perkenalkan namaku Nazca** , **mantan _Explorer_ kelas V dari ****sebuah _Satellit Base_ bernama _Theia_**. **_Satellit Base_** **sendiri adalah planet buatan yang terbuat setelah _Old Planet_ atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh aku** **dan teman** - **temanku _Marble Blue_** **hancur karena serangan _The Entity_**. **Kenapa aku bisa kesini** , **kau bilang**? **Ceritanya panjang** , **disaat aku berhasil mengalahkan** **_Child_** **dan juga _The Entity_ yang berusaha menghancurkan _Theia_** **dengan cara menggiringnya ke matahari dengan menggunakan kekuatan rahasiaku yaitu _True Incarnatus Form_** **dan lalu menghajarnya ke inti matahari**... **Aku dan Leary terpisah dengan teman** - **temanku seperti Daisuke** , **Al dan Elroux** **dan terdampar di tempat ini dengan luka yang cukup parah karena saat dalam perpindahan dimensi** , **aku telah menggunakan semua yang aku punya untuk melindungi Leary**.

 **Beruntungnya aku dan Leary diselamatkan oleh Aisha** - **sama dan kakaknya** , **Natsumi** - **sama walaupun kami berdua harus berubah ras menjadi seorang iblis**. **Aku menjadi _Rook_ dari Aisha**- **sama dan Leary** **menjadi _Bishop_ dari Natsumi**- **sama**. **Ya** , **aku tidak begitu masalah dengan itu karena aku dan Leary bisa dibilang manusia yang tidak normal**. **Aku manusia tapi aku mempunyai kekuatan sebuah _Incarnatus_ pada diriku karena _Gene_ milikku bermutasi dan Leary merupakan manusia setengah _Merfolk_**. **Ras mutasi dari tempatku yang dulu yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus berbicara pada hewan** , **penyembuhan luar biasa** , **melayang** , **dan bisa membuat tornado air dari ketiadaa** **n**.

 **Kalian bertanya kemampuan** **ku**? **Hmmm kemampuan** **ku yaitu _Gene_** **agak sama seperti kekuatan _Persona_ milik Narukami**- **kun** **bedanya jika kekuatan _Persona_ dia bisa digabungkan dan juga berevolusi seperti _Persona Izanagi_ miliknya yang menjadi _Izanagi_** \- **no** \- **_Okami_** , **aku hanya bisa menggabungkan _Gene_ milikku dan menaikkan _Rating_** - **nya dari _Normal_** , **kemudian _Rare_** , **dan yang terakhir adalah _Super Rare_ dan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri sekarang tanpa bantuan dari Mariv**. **Aku juga mempunyai kemampuan khusus yaitu _True Incarnatus Form_** **yang aku dapatkan karena tubuhku bermutasi sebab aku terlalu sering menggunakan _Gene_** **milikku**. **Pada awalnya wujud _Incarnatus_ milikku ini tidak sempurna bahkan hampir saja membunuh** **teman** - **temanku kalau saja kata** - **kata mereka tidak berhasil menyadarkanku dan membuatku membuka wujud sejati kekuatan _Incarnatus_ yang aku punya**, **_True Incarnatus Form_**. **Kemampuan yang berhasil membuatku mengalahkan _Old One_** , **_Child_ dan _The Entity_**.

 **Seperti Arashi** - **sama**... **Aku juga mempunyai masalah dalam hubungan percintaanku** , **sigh**. **Aku menyukai Leary** , **rekanku yang sudah lama bekerja sama denganku dan Daisuke** **karena dia adalah salah satu sosok** **yang bergabung dengan timku pertama kali sama seperti Daisuke**. **Aku sangat mencintainya** **dan bahkan aku dengan bantuan Al dan Daisuke nekat menerobos ke markas Shyamalan yang menangkapnya karena dia juga nekat kesana untuk mencari ayahnya bahkan aku harus kehilangan sebagian tangan kananku dan sekarat karena itu** , **meskipun Leary berhasil menyembuhkanku dengan air mata ayahnya yang telah menjadi _Gift_**. **Tapi setelah kedatangan Elroux** , **dia menjadi menjauh karena** **dia pikir aku menyukai Elroux yang menurutnya lebih cantik dan menarik daripada dia**. **Aku tahu kalau takdir agak jahat dan membuatku terus bersama dengan Elroux berkali** **tapi aku tidak mencintainya dan hanya mengganggapnya sebagai adikku saja sama seperti Patty**. **Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau percaya pada perasaanku padamu ini** , **Leary**?

-To Be Continued-

AN: Maaf kalau chapter saat ini bukan **_Duo Knight_** dari Aisha yaitu Kirigaya Kazuto aka Kirito-kun dan Asuna tapi MC dari **_Chaos Ring 3_** yaitu Nazca. Pada awalnya ane lebih suka sama MC **_Chaos Ring 2_** , Darwin Allecker tapi karena **_Chaos Ring 3_** adalah game **_Chaos Ring_** yang pertama ane mainkan dan tamatkan selain **_Chaos Ring 2_** membuat ane memilih Nazca apalagi dia dan Yu mempunyai kemampuan yang agak mirip jadi ane bisa membuat kerjasama yang mematikan dalam tim Aisha.

 ** _Gene_** milik Nazca:

 ** _John Doe_** , **_Gilgamesh_** , **_Johannes_** , **_Shizuka Gongen_** , **_Athena_** , **_Qin Shi Huang_**.

 ** _Persona_** milik Yu:

 ** _Izanagi_** \- **_no_** \- **_Okami_** , **_Helel_** , **_Yoshitsune_** , **_Norn_** , **_Trumpeter_** , **_Lucifer_**.


	6. Prologue - Aisha Side Part VI (Kirito)

Name: The Next Generation of Heroes

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi, Fate/Stay Night milik Type-Moon, Asdivine Dios milik Kemco, Chaos Ring 3 milik Square-Enix dan seri crossover yang lain bukan milik saya

Pair: Aisha Gremory Uzumaki x Kagami Sitri, Arashi Uzumaki x Izumi Uchiha x Lilith Otsutsuki, Yu Narukami x Yukiko Amagi, Minato Arisato x Aigis, Dante Sparda x Trish, Keith Glory x Freya x Velvet Crowe, Nazca x Leary, Shirou Emiya x Arturia Pendragon, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki, dll.

Prologue - Aisha Side Part VI: Kirito and Asuna.

 **Perkenalkan**... **Namaku adalah Kazuto Kirigaya atau kalian bisa memanggilku Kirito** , **_The Black Swordsman_** **ataupun _Beater_** **jika kau mau**. **Aku dan kekasihku Asuna Yuuki adalah survivor dari game mematikan _Sword Art Online_** **dan juga** **_Knight_** **dari peerage Aisha** - **sama**.

 **Sebelum kami menjelaskan kenapa kami bisa bergabung dalam peerage Aisha** - **sama**... **Aku akan menjelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi sebelum kami berubah menjadi iblis**.

 **Aku** , **Kazuto Kirigaya**... **Merupakan sosok yang beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi _Beta Tester_** **di game _VRMMORPG_** **pertama di dunia yang bernama _Sword Art Online_**. **Alasan sebenarnya aku menghabiskan waktu banyak di game itu saat _Beta_ adalah karena aku ingin menjauh dari kebenaran yang menyedihkan dimana sosok yang sudah aku kira ibu dan adikku sejak awal ternyata adalah bibi dan juga sepupuku**.

 **Saat pembukaan game _Sword Art Online_**... **Suasana yang awalnya menyenangkan karena keasyikan bermain di game ini dan keindahan _Aincrad_ harus berubah menjadi kepanikan saat pembuat game ini yaitu Akihiko Kayaba menghilangkan bagian _Log Out_ sebagai sistem dan dia bilang jika ada yang mati di dalam game atau mencabut _Nerve Gear_** **dari kepalanya bukan hanya akan tewas di game saja tapi di dunia nyata juga**.

 **Saat melawan boss pertama** , **aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk dibenci oleh banyak pemain di _SAO_ karena aku tidak ingin rekanku para _Beta Tester_ dibenci karena kebencian beberapa orang terhadap _Beta Tester_** **dan membuatku di cap sebagai seorang _Beater_** **dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Asuna yang saat itu merupakan partnerku dan juga Klein yang aku ajarkan basic permainan _SAO_** **di awal** - **awal**.

 **Selama petualanganku menjadi _Solo Player_**... **Aku pun menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah kesulitan dan aku pun menolong mereka** **dan membuatku tergabung dalam _Moonlit Black Cats_ dan juga pertemuanku dengan cinta pertamaku sebelum Asuna yaitu Sachi**.

 **Tapi** **itu semua tidak berlangsung lama**. **Setelah _Guild Master_ kami yang bernama Keita membeli rumah baru sebagai markas tetap guild kami**, **aku dan yang lain pun memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan salah satu member _Guild_** **kami untuk looting tapi naas** , **dungeon yang kami masuki berisi monster** - **monster yang cukup kuat setelah salah satu dari kami tidak sengaja membuka peti yang ternyata adalah jebakan dan ruangan itu juga tidak memperbolahkan kami menggunakan _Crystal_ kami untuk keluar dari dungeon membuat yang lain selain aku mati**, **bahkan** **Sachi**.

 **Setelah beberapa saat**... **Aku pun menemukan info dari rekanku yang bernama Argo bahwa boss _Nicholas the Renegade_** **akan menjatuhkan item yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati bagi siapapun yang berhasil mengalahkanny** **a**. **Aku yang masih terlalu naif saat itu pun tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang** - **orang di sekitarku untuk menghentikan aksi gilaku tapi aku tidak peduli asal Sachi bisa hidup kembali dengan item itu**. **Aku berhasil mengalahkannya meskipun harus dengan susah payah dan saat aku tahu item yang dia jatuhkan yaitu _Divine Stone of Returning Soul_ hanya bisa menghidupkan orang yang mati kurang dari 10 detik**, **aku pun menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan item itu di tempat tapi akhirnya aku memberikan item itu pada Klein yang bersama dengan _Guild_** - **nya** **yang bernama _Fuurinkazan_ membantuku melawan ****guild _Divine Dragon Alliance_**.

 **Setelah pergi dengan kekecewaan**... **Aku pun menemukan sebuah kristal yang berisi pesan terakhir Sachi sebelum dia tewas dan itulah pertama kalinya** **aku menangis di dalam game** **itu**.

 **Setelah aku berencana menjadi _Solo Player_** **kembali**... **Aku pun ikut dalam _Assault Team_ dan bertemu lagi dengan Asuna**. **Hari** **demi hari yang aku jalani dengan Asuna pun membuatku sadar akan sesuatu**. **Aku mulai mencintai Asuna**.

 **Saat aku sekarat oleh Kuradeel** , **aku pun melampiaskan semua perasaanku dalam bentuk ciuman pada Asuna yang membalasnya karena dia juga sama** - **sama men** **cintaiku**. **Dan setelah itu aku pun melamarnya dan kami pun menikah dalam game itu**.

 **Setelah pernikahanku dengan Asuna** , **semua bebanku di _SAO_ seolah**- **olah menghilang dengan seluruhnya terlebih setelah pertemuan kami dengan Yui**. **Kami bertiga layaknya keluarga bahagia di game itu tapi semua berubah seperti dulu setelah kami mengetahui Yui merupakan seorang A.I** **dan menghilang di dekapan Asuna** **meskipun perasaanku pada Asuna tetap sama**.

 **Kemudian beberapa waktu setelahnya**... **Aku** **yang sudah bergabung dengan guild** **yang Asuna masuki** , **_Knight of the Blood_ saat ini berniat melawan boss lantai 75 tapi entah kenapa ****aku selalu menaruh curiga pada Heathcliff yang merupakan _Guild Master_ dari _Knight of the Blood_**. **Apalagi saat duel kami** , **aku yakin serangan terakhirku mengenai** - **nya tapi entah kenapa _Hit Point_** - **nya tidak berkurang sama sekali seolah dia immune pada seranganku**.

 **Aku pun membuat rencana nekat dan saat kami beristirahat sejenak**... **Aku pun menyerang Heathcliff dan dia pun tidak bisa menangkisnya dengan tameng** - **nya tepat waktu tapi ada yang membuat kami semua terkejut**. **Seranganku tidak melukainya dan memunculkan tulisan _Immortal Object_** **seperti Yui dan aku pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu** , **Heathcliff adalah Kayaba**. **Orang yang menjebak aku** , **Asuna dan pemain yang lain di dalam game ini**.

 **Dia pun tidak mengelak dan berkata kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya maka dia akan mengeluarkan kami semua saat itu juga**. **Aku pun menerimanya dan Asuna berniat membantuku tapi dia tidak bisa karena semua pemain disana kecuali aku terkena _Paralysis_** , **tch**... **Sepertinya dia ingin bertarung serius denganku**.

 **Dia pun menghilangkan perlindungannya dan membuatnya berefek pada seranganku sekarang tapi tetap saja sulit mengalahkannya karena dia selalu saja menangkis seranganku dengan tameng** - **nya**. **Setelah aku mengeluarkan _Extra_** **_Skill_** **milikku** **yaitu _Dual_** - ** _Wield_** , **aku pun bisa menembus pertahanannya dan membuat _Hit Point_ kami sama**- **sama berada di zona merah**.

 **Tapi naas aku lengah dan Asuna harus membayarnya dengan nyawanya karena dia melindungiku**. **Hatiku benar** - **benar hancur saat itu dan semangatku benar** - **benar runtuh saat itu juga**. **Tapi aku teringat para pemain yang terjebak di game ini dan aku pun berhasil menusuk Heathcliff dengan pedangku meskipun dia juga berhasil menusukku dan membuat kami kehilangan seluruh _Hit Point_ kami seluruhnya**.

 **Setelah itu aku pun terbangun di sebuah ruangan dan aku pun bertemu kembali dengan Asuna** **dan kami berdua pun bertemu dengan Kayaba yang menjelaskan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini**. **Setelah _Aincrad_ mulai runtuh secara perlahan**... **Kayaba pun mengeluarkan aku dan Asuna sedangkan dia memilih untuk mati bersamaan dengan dunia yang dia buat dengan susah payah**. **Tapi sebelum kami berdua berpisah dengannya** , **dia memberikan sebuah kristal yang berisi jiwa dari Yui di dalamnya**.

 **Setelah aku sadar di dunia nyata** , **aku pun mencari rumah sakit tempat Asuna dirawat tapi tidak sepertiku**... **Dia t** **etap tidak sadarkan diri dan kondisinya semakin melemah**. **Di saat itulah aku meminta siapapun entah itu manusia** , **Tuhan atau siapapun untuk menyelamatkan Asuna dan mereka pun datang**.

 **Sosok perempuan cantik berambut merah dan bermata biru cerah dengan baju merah kehitaman dan di sebelahnya gadis cantik berambut** **hitam panjang dan diikat satu dengan baju serba hitam sama seperti apa yang selalu aku pakai di _SAO_** , **mereka adalah Aisha** - **sama dan Lilith** - **san**.

 **Kemudian Aisha** - **sama pun bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dia berhasil menyembuhkan Asuna dan aku pun menjawab apapun**. **Setelah dia berhasil menyembuhkan Asuna**... **Dia pun memberitahukan kalau mereka merupakan seorang iblis dan dia meminta kami untuk menjadi anggota peeragenya**. **Aku pun setuju dan Asuna pun meminta diubah menjadi seorang iblis juga dan itu pun membuat kami resmi menjadi _Knight_** **peerage keluarga _Uzumaki_ yang dipimpin Aisha**- **sama sebagai heiress dari keluarga tersebut**.

 **Omong** - **omong soal kekuatan** , **hmm**... **Entah kenapa skill dan kemampuan kami dari _SAO_ seolah ikut serta dan menyatu dalam tubuhku dan Asuna bahkan lebih kuat dari saat kami berdua masih terjebak di _SAO_**. **Refleksku semakin kuat dan kecepatan Asuna bertambah dua kali lipat**. **Bahkan kami bisa melakukan _Sword Skill_ kami setelah berubah menjadi iblis** **contohnya aku bisa melakukan _Starburst Stream_ saat tim kami melawan iblis liar dan aku juga tidak menyesali pilihanku dan Asuna untuk berubah menjadi iblis**. **Karena berkat interaksi yang aku dan yang lain sesama anggota peerage Aisha** - **sama dan keluarga Aisha** - **sama seperti Naruto** - **san dan para istrinya serta Natsumi** - **san** **yang merupakan kakak dari Aisha** - **sama berhasil membuat hubunganku dengan bibi Midori dan Suguha membaik dan berkat _Beelzebub_** - **sama** , **aku dan Asuna bisa bersatu kembali dengan Yui karena _Beelzebub_** - **sama berhasil membuat tubuh untuk Yui yang aku masukkan item pemberian Kayaba yaitu _Yui_** ' ** _s Hearts_** **yanf berisi ingatan Yui tentang aku dan Asuna**. **Jadi** , **yup**... **Aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali**.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Refier:

Fix.. Fic ini untuk prologue saja entar ane bikin chapter yang sebenarnya setelah character prologue-nya selesai.

Tegar-kun:

Soalnya kalo langsung cerita ente gak bakal tau back story kenapa karakter-karakter itu bergabung ke dalam peerage Aisha dan Kagami dan bakal nanya terus tentang itu.

Niwa Gremory:

Setelah prologue-nya tamat tapi gak lanjut di fic ini tapi di fic utama

Firman Kyle Mazzini:

Ane juga mau-nya gitu vroh tapi susah soalnya gak ada ide. Padahal udah bentar lagi tamat. Pertarungan antara tim Rias dan Sona, pertarungan antara tim Rias dan Diadora yang diganggu oleh **_Khaos Brigade_** , kematian Issei oleh Shalba Beelzebub, Issei mendapatkan tubuh baru dari **_Great Red_** dan perang antara **_Shin Akatsuki_** , **_Tim DxD_** , dan **_Aliansi 3 Fraksi Surgawi_** melawan Hinata dan **_Khaos Brigade_**.

The Eraeser:

Wik wik...

Jockz648:

Mau gimana lagi, nama aslinya dia itu.


End file.
